Vancances agitées
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: La Kyo-team décide de retrouver à Kyoto, après des années de séparation. Deux semaines, rien que pour eux. Au programme : saké, source d'eau chaude, rire, blagues, flirts... bref des retrouvailles ! Mais ces vacances vont vite être gâchée par un évènement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait prévu... couples prévu, akiraxtokito principalement, kyoxyuya dans le fond.


-Eh, attends-moi !

Akira ne se retourna pas.

-Attends-moi j'te dis ! Minable !

Finalement, en soupirant, le jeune homme se tourna vers la furie blonde qui le suivait depuis maintenant presque cinq mois. Elle était énervante. Mais attachante aussi. Il avait fini par bien l'aimer au fond. Même si jamais il ne l'avouerait.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton exaspéré.

-Attends moi j'ai dit !

-Parce que tu l'as dit tu crois que je vais obéir ?

Ceci dit, il reprit sa marche, d'un pas plus rapide, comme pour la semer. Soudain, il sentit un poids sur son bras. Il baissa la tête et vit Tokito, agrippée à sa manche, qui souriait d'un air narquois.

-Bien sûr que tu vas obéir, je le sais bien. Parce que si tu avais voulu te débarrasser de moi, tu aurais pu le faire de nombreuses fois en ces cinq mois. La nuit, par exemple.

Son sourire s'élargit –il devenait presque sadique. Akira dû lutter pour rester stoïque –une vraie petite peste celle-là ! Puis, dégageant violement son bras, il lança :

-Lâche-moi la grappe.

Il repartit aussitôt, d'un pas presque courant, face à une Tokito quelque peu désarçonnée par ce geste brusque qu'elle n'avait pas calculé. Elle l'aurait plutôt imaginé avoir un rire moqueur et lui lancer une réplique cinglante, comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se mettrait si en colère.

* * *

Le feu crépitait. Enroulés dans leur couverture, assis autour de cette source de chaleur, ni Akira ni Tokito ne parlaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'il lui avait dit « lâche-moi la grappe » d'un ton froid.

Tokito replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Elle regardait le feu et pensait à mille choses en même temps. A ses parents, elle essayait de revoir le visage de sa mère, à Kyo et toute la bande, si gentils avec elle et surtout si accueillants, à la famille de Julian, qui l'avait de suite adoptée et intégrée parmi eux. Et puis bien sûr au crétin qu'elle suivait depuis des mois et qui ne voulait toujours pas lui accorder de revanche !

-Tu as froid ?

Cette voix la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers le crétin en question qui la regardait de ses yeux éternellement clos. Sans le vouloir, elle revit ces mêmes yeux, ouverts. Brillants de fierté et de volonté –volonté de la vaincre. Et se dit qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Puis elle se gifla mentalement, se dégoutant elle-même d'avoir de telles pensées.

-On est loin de Kyoto ? demanda-t-elle pour toute réponse.

-Plus vraiment. Avec un peu de chance, on y arrive demain soir.

-Kyo et les autres y sont déjà ?

-Aucune idée.

-C'est une bonne idée de la part de Yuya de pouvoir tous se réunir, après dans de temps de séparation, commenta la blonde, à mi-voix.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien.

-Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde, dit-il finalement. Tu n'as qu'à dormir, ça te fera tu bien. On a une longue route demain.

Elle ne dit rien. Ne s'allongea pas, resta assise, le plus près possible du feu.

-Tu as froid ? répéta-t-il soudainement.

-Pas du tout ! s'exclama Tokito, bien qu'au fond d'elle elle sût que c'était vrai.

Il ne faisait pas très chaud, cette nuit-là, bien que l'été approchât. La couverture qu'elle avait emmenée était moins épaisse et moins chaude que celle d'Akira –qui plus est devait être habitué au froid puisque c'était son élément. Donc si lui ne sentait pas la fraîcheur, elle, en revanche, frissonnait. Tout à coup, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Rapidement, elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Akira s'était approché d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules (en même temps qu'un pan de sa couverture) et la serra doucement contre lui.

-Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu as froid. Ca se voit, t'auras beau dire que ce n'est pas vrai, ça se sent. Faudrait pas de tu crèves avant d'arriver à Kyoto.

-M… mais je ne t'ai rien demandé moi ! s'exclama la blonde, vexée et gênée qu'Akira l'ait percée si facilement.

A ces mots, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte.

-Bon ben si t'as envie de congeler cette nuit, c'est ton choix. Je te réveille dans quelques heures, vaut mieux que tu dormes.

Il se leva et alla s'adosser à un arbre, pour monter la garde. Tokito se retrouva seule, avec sa couverture et son froid. Il était vrai qu'Akira tenait chaud. Et puis… ce n'était sûrement pas par moquerie ou autre qu'il lui avait proposé ça. Juste… par gentillesse. Akira ? Gentil ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer ! Tokito secoua violement la tête.

Akira poussa un soupir. Elle était têtue ! Il leva la tête. Le ciel était dégagé, quelques étoiles brillaient. Ils avaient de la chance : il ne pleuvait pas. Pas une goutte. Il tendit l'oreille. C'était une zone sécurisée, pas très loin de Kyoto, la grande ville, ancienne capitale. Il se souvenait des moments où il s'y était caché, avec le corps de Kyo. Il n'avait jamais compris comment Okuni avait pu venir jusqu'à lui. Après tout, c'était une informatrice sacrément douée. Il n'en était donc pas plus étonné. Soudain, alors que tout était calme, il sentit une présence proche de lui. Très proche.

-Akira ?

Il sursauta.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je…

Elle hésita un moment.

-Tu veux bien reconsidérer ta proposition ?

Akira la regarda, surpris. En cet instant, sous la faible lumière d'une nuit assez claire, elle lui paraissait si enfantine, ni vulnérable si… mignonne.

-Akira ? répéta-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait une toute petite voix. Comme celle d'une petite fille.

Finalement, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle se glissa doucement entre ses bras. Il referma les pans de sa couverture sur eux. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son cou.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda, un peu gênée, avant d'acquiescer.

-Il fait plus chaud ici, murmura-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Akira la regarda, presque avec tendresse. Il se dit alors que finalement, il allait peut-être passer la nuit à la veiller.

* * *

_Alors ? Des reviews ? Je continue ?_


End file.
